Eponine's version
by chelsylynn91
Summary: On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone, I walk with him till morning Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me


**Hey. I'm not sure how this will turn out but I hope you like it! I haven't finished the book yet and have never seen the play. I'm going off my knowledge of the book that I have read and the movie. Which completely sucked… and the sound track. I'm changing Eponine to be like gorgeous btw. If that makes MC fans mad… I'm sorry. But I just like Eponine more! Please review and I will personally write a reply. Lol I guess that's the only way I can is personally. Unless I had an assistant. Okay never mind. Just review and tell me what you think.**

_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to go no one to turn to,  
Did not want your money sir  
I came out here coz i was told to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here.

* * *

_

The streets of Paris were dark and wet from the rain that was swiftly falling to the ground, as if some unknown being were chasing it out of the clouds. All was quiet except for a lone figure standing on a darkened street corner. She was a woman. The folds of her dress could be seen. She must have been very poor. She was in rags from head to foot. The woman had vast, auburn eyes. Her brunette hair could be seen curling off the top of her tiny shoulders.

She was crying. She was crying tears for a man who did not love her. She had helped him and had only gotten the smile that spread across his face when she had told him the young girls address. She had known that girl. Cosette was her name. She had lived with Eponine and her family for 8 years. Her mother was cruel to the girl. Eponine was ashamed to even call her a mother. She had beat the child and never let her play with anything. Eponine did not either. She was raised that way. Was it really her fault? It didn't matter any more. She had repaid her. She gave her true love. Eponine had given Cossette the man that she deserved.

* * *

Marius sat on the rock of a garden he knew so well. He had gone there every night to meet Cosette. He loved her. He had just gone and asked his grandfather's permission to marry the girl. He agreed, but Marious had run from the house offended by the terminology he used. He was despairing at the moment because Cosette was not there with him. She was gone. She had left with out her Marious. He had thought she loved him enough to stay. He was inconsolable. Suddenly, a voice from the bushes called to him.

"Monsieur Marius?"

"'Tis I, what is it you want?"

"You monsieur. That is, the barricade wants you…"He recognized that melodic voice. 'Twas the voice of Eponine.

"What barricade?"

"The friends of the ABC."

"I see. Thank you very much, Eponine."

* * *

He had said her name! That was all she needed. She ran from the garden and back to her street corner. She was attempting to make money from knitting socks and woolen caps to pay for food. She was not earning enough for a room and was forced to sleep on the streets. The cold, hard, wet, streets of Paris. Several grotesque men had come up to her wondering if she wanted a job. She coolly replied and went back to knitting trying not to think about Marious and how he had broken her heart.

* * *

Cosette was struggling to get out of her father's unyielding grip. He had her thrown over his shoulder, fire man style, and was attempting to get her into the carriage.

"I will not go! I have friends here! I will not leave!" She was kicking and clawing like a 5 year old child. She grabbed onto the nearest corner and held on for dear life, but alas, her father had succeeded in getting her into the carriage. She sat there crying into her hands for the whole journey. Her father knew nothing else to do. He had seen the Thenardieres and knew they were going to find him in no time at all. He had no choice but to pack up and leave.

* * *

**That's all I'm going to write for this chapter. If I spell Cosette's name wrong I'm really sorry. Or any one else's. yea any way. I'm terribly sorry for any and all typos! I'm kind of a fast typer and I tend to get careless. I hope you like! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
